Costumed Cavorting
by InkFlowsLikeWater
Summary: It's not Halloween, far from it. So why are the gymnasts we all know and love dressed as if its October 31?


"Is Sasha really making us do this?" Payson groaned as Lauren tossed some magazine on her bed in the Tanner's enormous mansion. Emily silently picked a colorful magazine whose cover featured a little girl in a bumblebee costume. The soft spoken brunette sent a small tired smile at Payson, who reluctantly picked up her own magazine.

"Stop complaining, it'll be fun!" Kaylie said as she clicked away on Lauren's laptop. Emily looked up from her magazine, her attention now set on Lauren who was scribbling on index cards and pinning them to the wall in sections of straight orderly lines.

"A costume party? Really?" Payson said exasperated, sending a wary glance at the tiny brunette as she clicked on some very skimpy looking costumes. The one that seemed to have caught Kaylie's focus at the moment was a group of Greek goddess costumes that showed entirely too much skin in some very interesting places. "Kaylie, there is no way in hell that I'm wearing that."

Kaylie stuck her tongue out at the blonde, but never the less she clicked away from the page and continued with her dedicated search. "Pay, I agree it seems like our coach has lost his mind," Kaylie said slowly as she scanned yet another page of colorful costumes, "But it's in our advantage this time. We get to go to a costume party! And have fun! Like normal people!" She spun around in the chair excitedly, "And he can't get mad at us for it!"

"What about Disney Princesses?" Lauren mused aloud, more to herself than anyone in the room. She glanced around, Emily made a face and Lauren nodded. "You're right. Too little girlish." Lauren had been much nicer to Emily as of late, and no one was complaining about this sudden change of attitude. The atmosphere of their foursome had become more relaxed, and overall it was more enjoyable.

"But that could work," Kaylie spun in her chair again, facing Lauren this time, "We just gotta find the right princess for each of us and make it-" Kaylie stopped mid sentence, searching for the right word.

"Sexy, baby. We gotta make 'em sexy!" Lauren exclaimed, dancing around the room swaying her hips in a way that certainly would have caught Carter's attention. Payson rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed, burying her face in one of the many down feather pillows on Lauren's bed.

"Only you two would want to turn Sleeping Beauty and Snow White into a theme for a bad porno." Neither of the girls heard her, Kaylie went back to typing, Lauren was looking over her shoulder, index cards forgotten. The screen of the computer quickly filled up with short colorful dresses.

"Oh!" Kaylie gasped, "Em, you could totally be Snow White! And we could get some of your little level four boys to be the dwarves!" Kaylie was extremely excited at this prospect; the proposal had Payson laughing out loud.

Emily sat in a continued silence, trying to picture the rambunctious group of boys that she had taken up training for floor skills dressing up as Happy and Grumpy. Sasha had kept true to his promise to always be there for her, and had come up with a way for Emily to have a job and still be under Rock rules. He made her a part time trainer.

It wasn't anything special. She stayed later most nights, not nearly as late as Payson and Austin, but later than usual, and worked through her break times with the few promising Level four boys and girls who need a stronger floor routine. It was the main reason that she was so complacent about this. Sasha had asked for his Elite's to set an example, and Emily owed him so much already that she was ready to do anything to show her thanks. Well…almost anything.

"Yeah, somehow I don't see Ricky, Matt, and Jeff going along with that too easily," Emily said, naming the ring leaders of her sweet but hard to handle group of kids. She thumbed through a new magazine this one featuring a new agey woodland theme.

Kaylie frowned as Lauren laughed, but the brunette went on, persistent in making her point. "Pay, you could be Cinderella and Lo could be Sleeping Beauty!"

Lauren wrinkled her nose, Sleeping Beauty? Cinderella? So not sexy. Lauren had been planning all the love connections in her mind since Sasha had made the announcement that they be having this thing. Emily had Damon, and even though he was oh so very far away being glamorous, she didn't really feel like messing with that, not even she was that cold hearted. Kaylie was dead set on Austin, but it was clear that he had no interest left in the brunette who had treated him so coldly. Payson was friendly with him and he was just as friendly with her, maybe a little more than normal. The devious little blonde was planning to play up on Payson's hidden potential and wow Austin, maybe they'd actually like each other.

"Uh huh. And where do you fit into all this Kaylie?" Payson scoffed, knowing exactly where this was going and how it would all come down to catching Austin's eye.

"I was thinking, Belle from the Beauty and the Beast." A faint blush dusted her tan cheeks, she wouldn't say this out loud even though everyone knew what she was thinking, but she had kinda fallen in love with the idea of wooing Austin (the Beast) into a tamed state, and bringing out a softer side. Despite everything that she's done to avoid the hunky Gold medalist she still cares about him, and she didn't really take to the way he accepted defeat and moved on.

Payson sighed, snapping Kaylie out of her dazed day dream, "In case you forgot, one of the conditions for us having this stupid thing is to turn it into an open house/exhibition too. We have to be able to perform in our costumes." Payson sat up, her long blonde hair falling around her face in haphazard curls. "And I'd rather see Kelly Parker win Nationals than perform in a Cinderella costume."

Kaylie huffed and turned back to the screen, discreetly bookmarking the page in case she got Payson to change her mind, they had all agreed to coordinate group costumes to show unity as the four Elite females at the Rock.

"Hey guys," Emily spoke up, folding back the magazine she was thumbing through, "How about this?" The three elites gathered around their pixie like teammate and friend.

Lauren smiled, "Nice job Em," Kaylie agreed, calling dibs on which costume she wanted. Lauren turned to Payson, "What do you think Pay?"

Payson smiled, "Yeah. I like it." She was already designing her exhibition routine in her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

….

The Rock had been transformed into a crepe paper nightmare. Austin Tucker stood on a stepladder near the entrance, hanging some sticky sparkly looking things, it was almost like tinsel. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he had gotten roped into helping decorate the place by Summer.

The stupid things kept getting stuck to his fingers, but he was almost done, so he worked quietly, glancing around the gym to watch everyone else work as he tacked up another glittery substance.

The closest person to him was Emily, she was edging the expansive floor mat with shimmery black Velcro in place of its usual blue. He watched with a smile as she sent a frown at her black leggings, now covered in blue fuzz from kneeling for so long. He stepped down from the ladder and smiled at her; she caught his eye and rolled her eyes as he waggled his sticky fingers at her.

Austin moved through the gym, past Carter who Lauren was manipulating into hanging her decorations for her, and the Patrone twins who were in the process of confusing Summer as to who she had on which job. He picked the last of the glitter off of his calluses when he caught sight of Kaylie and Payson.

Kaylie had some streamers hanging off of her arms, in the process of decorating the metal of the beam, parallel bars and uneven bars. He watched off on the side as his ex-kind of -fling talked with his-well he wasn't exactly sure what he and Payson were.

This friendship with Payson was almost as unexpected as falling for Kaylie. Payson was sweet and kind, she was easy to talk to and she kept him in his place, which couldn't be said for most of the girls he hung out with, Emily being the exception. She was one of the few people in the drama filled gym that helped him keep his sanity. It was just a plus that she was good looking and completely, well hot. He was a guy, he couldn't help but notice.

Kaylie smiled at Payson, who was focused on the higher bar, a frustrated expression twisting the blonde's pretty face. Kaylie walked away, sending Austin a shy little smile. He didn't respond to her, it wasn't worth it. He walked up behind Payson, she was completely unaware of his presence, too focused on the bare high bar, two foam spheres in either hand and a roll of black electrical tape resting on her wrist like a bracelet.

"Is your height deficiency causing a problem?" He whispered in her ear, resting his hand on her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed almost immediately after, leaning into his touch. Payson turned her head in his direction, her pretty blue eyes held amusement beneath her underlying frustration.

"I'm only short to you because you're a giant." She smiled sweetly and turned back to her task at hand. Austin chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her sweet smelling shampoo. Payson huffed, her gaze never leaving the high bar, the look she was giving the gym equipment was almost frightening.

"What's wrong Pay?" He leaned away from her, back against the equipment, arms crossed; an easygoing smile sent her way.

"I'm supposed to put these stupid things on top of the bars and railings," She motioned to the lower of the uneven bars, where two sparkly circles were taped to either edge. "It was fine and this is the last thing I have to do, but the bars are too freaking high for me to reach," Payson sent him a look that effectively cut off all height jokes that had ran through his mind.

"You want me to do it?" Austin sized up the height of the bars, roughly about 7 feet, just a stretch of his arms away. Payson shook her head fiercely, sending her blonde ponytail swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"No. This is the last thing on my list. I'm not gonna be satisfied if I let you do it. That's almost like not finishing at all." She sent a dirty look to the high bar.

"Well, can I at least help you?" He plucked one of the squishy balls from her hands as the lighting flickered, and dimmed, setting the gym into an almost creepy aura. Someone shouted Adam's name. Who would put him in charge of anything She took it back with a roll of her eyes.

"Sure, but how do you expect to do that?" As soon as she asked she regretted it. Austin's light blue eye's started to twinkle madly and she sent him a wary look. "Austin Tucker, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," He tried to act innocent, but they both knew that his innocence had faded a long long time ago. He sauntered up behind her, lacing his long arms around her waist. She tightened, he laughed at her paranoia. "Seriously Pay, relax." He pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck. Her muscles relaxed at his touch.

"You know I don't believe you for shit," She stated. He laughed again, giving her trim waist a gentle squeeze.

"Payson, Payson, Payson," Austin spoke softly, "You know me so well." His hands gripped her waist and lifted her petite frame into the air, setting her on his shoulders.

"Austin! Put me down!" She squeaked, he had to laugh. He'd never heard her squeak before. "Not funny Tucker!" She hit the top of his head sharply.

"Ow!" He jostled her a bit and she squeaked again, trying to steady herself. "Relax Pay, I'm trying to help you." He placed his hands firmly on her thighs, his fingers brushed the fabric of her shorts and her soft skin.

"You're nuts!"

"And you're not getting down until those damn things are taped to the bars. Believe me Keeler, you are like scary light and I can keep you up there all day." He smiled in triumph as Payson sighed.

"You're so dead." She began to attach the first one, the process went by quickly now that she was taller than the bars. As soon as she was done Austin's hands were back on her waist and she was being lifted into the air again. He spun her around and they were suddenly very close. His eyes locked onto hers and the look he was giving her was one that she often caught when they were alone. It took her breath away and made it hard to concentrate on whatever task she was doing at the moment. As oblivious as Lauren and Kaylie claim her to be when it comes to the opposite sex, she was very aware of Austin Tucker.

It wasn't an attraction, not really anyway, well…she hoped not. She really didn't want to turn their easy going and somewhat odd friendship into one big bleeding mess. But what she had with Austin was arguably the best thing in her life. When she was stressed, which was often, he talked her out of her head. No one else could ever do that, not even Sasha, at least not in the way that Austin could.

Payson gently extracted herself from Austin's hold, fiddling with the ends of her long ponytail. "Thanks," She said softly, ignoring the smirk that was playing across his handsome face.

"No problem Pay," He slung an arm across her shoulder and bumped her hip with his gently. She couldn't help but relax into his touch, she never could. She glanced around the gym, they were nearly the only people left out on the floor.

"Payson!" Sasha's crisp voice snapped her to full attention. Sasha did not look happy, he was never really big on parties and this was no exception, Summer had sweet talked him into submission and now it had put him into a cranky mood.

"Ah crap," She whispered under her breath, Sasha had eased up a bit on the no boys can even think about my gymnasts mind frame he had ever since he got together with Summer, but that didn't mean that he was suddenly supporting dating and what not. Payson often catches Sasha sending her and Austin skeptical looks when they talk during training or when they leave together at the end of the day. It's not a crime to have guy friends, but Sasha definitely did not approve of how she spent most of her free time with Austin, be it at his lake house, or even at her own home.

Austin laughed and gave her a gentle push in her coach's direction. "Have fun getting lectured." She sent him a small glare.

"It's your fault," She hesitated by Austin for a moment, sending Sasha a wary look.

"Mine? How is it mine?" Austin followed her as she started to walk away, keeping up with her pace easily.

"The only reason I keep getting looks from Sasha is because of your stupid reputation." Austin started laughing, Payson sped up, a small smile parting her lips.

"Face it Pay, you may have something to do with it too." He called as she swept past Sasha with a charming smile that she saved for the National Committee.

"See you later Austin, Don't forget your costume!" She called as she headed into the locker room where the rest of the girls were already waiting for her, the noise level behind the door was much higher than normal.

Austin watched her walk away and smiled, but his amusement faded as he caught the stern look that Sasha's icy blue eyes were shooting his way. He walked away, going to find Summer to see if she needed any more help, a familiar warmth resting in his stomach.

….

"Lauren any more glitter and I'm going to look like a disco ball!" Payson exclaimed as Lauren dusted more sparkles across her eyelids. Lauren huffed and set down the brush with a roll of her own sparkly eyes.

"Pay, its costume makeup. You kinda have to go all out for Halloween." Kaylie said absentmindedly as she dusted her own cheeks with blush. Emily was outlining her eyes with a dark green eye liner, she looked like she was trying not to smile.

"But it's not Halloween!," Payson reasoned as she twined her fingers in her long blond hair, braiding a long plait down her back.

"It's as close as we're ever gonna get to it." Lauren said with a laugh, fiddling with her orange and red costume, trying to make it show just a bit more cleavage.

"Lo, we're fairies." Payson said as she tied a light blue elastic around the end of her braid, reaching for a pale pink lipstick on the edge of the sink in the locker room.

"Yeah, and I'm a fire fairy," Lauren shook her hips, the fabric swishing around her thighs, licking her legs like flames on a log, "I gotta look hot." Lauren's ruby red lips parted deviously at her reflection.

Emily stood and adjusted her footless tights, the green of her dress looking great with her pale skin tone. "And I'm a woodland fairy but I'm not suddenly gonna go eat tofu and hug a tree." The lithe brunette exchanged a playful smile with Payson, who grinned back.

Lauren stuck her tongue out at the two and walked out of the locker room without another word, presumably to go find Carter, who rumor has it was dressing up as a football player, and light his fire.

Kaylie pinned a few plastic flowers into the crown of her ponytail, sending a small smile toward the two remaining girls, "How do I look?" Her costume was a pale pink, with light yellows and yet more pink forming the skirt, she was a floral fairy.

"You look great Kales," Emily said softly, sending a genuine smile to the fortunate brunette.

"Beautiful," Payson said truthfully. Kaylie did look beautiful, it almost seemed like she was too perfect to be human. Kaylie thanked them and smiled again, running out of the locker room, presumably to stretch and mill around, looking for Austin.

Emily was the next to stand, she had been having trouble with the vault exhibition that she wanted to perform and Sasha had promised to take a look at it before the start of the event. She lingered by the door, "You coming Pay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Emily nodded and the door swung shut behind her. Payson gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had chosen the water fairy. Her dress was short, but almost elegant, stopping mid thigh. The bodice was basically a leotard, as was all the fairy costumes, but much more intricate, more beautiful. She had to admit that she looked good, it was like everything about this costume was made to make her look and feel beautiful.

Lauren had found a frosty pink lipstick and this sparkly blue eye shadow and had dusted just the right amount, despite her protests, over Payson's eyes to make them pop. She deemed herself alright to go perform and walked out the door of the locker room, her bare feet sensitive to the change of the cold linoleum to the warm carpeting of the gym floor.

She scanned the gym, many people had show up and were waiting in the stands for the show to start. Kaylie was by the uneven bars, perched atop the lower of the two, looking quite disappointed. Lauren was by the beam furthest from the audience, warming up some skills, while simultaneously flirting with Carter. Payson shook her head; how that girl can multitask in the way she does in baffling.

Emily was frowning at the head of the vault run, Sasha nowhere in sight. But even more surprisingly, there was one of the Patrone twins, Payson assumed it was Michael, dressed as a doctor at her side. He seemed to be talking through her routine with her, Emily had designed a dance that would flow down the run before the actual vault, and Emily didn't seem nervous, just a bit frustrated.

Payson smiled at them, moving toward the still rings, where a colorful Austin stood, clad in a full out Superman costume, cape and everything.

"Wow, you really go all out," she commented lightly at his turned back. He spun around, the scarlet cape making a funny whipping noise as he turned, and his eyes widened as he took her in.

"I should say the same to you," He said as he took in her costume, a smile creeping across his lips. He took a step closer to her and reached up to bring her long braid over one shoulder. His rough fingers brushed her exposed shoulder and an unexpected shiver ran down her spine.

"I blame Lauren." Payson sent a somewhat dirty look over toward the beam and Austin could only smile.

"Seriously, you look great. Totally stunning." She smiled at his heartfelt compliment.

"Well let's just hope I perform as good as I look," She began to stretch out her arms, going over her routine in her mind, trying to avoid settling into a one track focused state of mind.

"You'll do great." He looked like he wanted to say more, but at that moment an announcement sounded over a speaker system that had been set up for the Elite females to meet Sasha in his office. Payson smiled and wished him luck, brushing a quick kiss across his cheek before walking off to meet Sasha.

Austin shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Where the hell does she hide this side of her? She's always been pretty, beautiful even. But with a little bit of makeup and some sparkly costume she turns into this stunning creature that completely messes with his self control.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though, the exhibition had started. He was to lead off the event, being the highest ranked male gymnast in the gym. Austin let his mind go blank as he stood under the still rings, for a moment he was back in the All around finals in Beijing. He kept his routine short and concise, with a clean simple landing that would still wow the crowd. He smiled as they applauded and quickly moved to take a seat in the bleachers as the applause died away.

Summer was the MC for the night, she was dressed as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Her witty introductions led to each performance, each representing a theme for each gymnast. Michael's parallel bars routine was just as exact as if he was performing surgery and Adam used a black light spotlight to follow him as he tumbled across the floor in a skeleton costume, his "bones" glowing fantastically in the darkened atmosphere.

Emily's vault routine was unorthodox, yet enjoyable as she applied some of her steps from the routine that she had used to beat Lauren all those months ago, ending the routine with a flawless Yurchenko 2 ½.

Kaylie's bars routine was slightly overdone, but the fact that she was playing a fairy while flying through the air on the bars was a nice dramatic touch and it seemed like her routine was the best by far, until Lauren stole the show with her hot'n'spicy beam routine. Austin is not by any means a Lauren Tanner fan, but he had to admit that she was one of the best he had ever seen atop that beam, and he had gone to the Olympics with Shawn Johnson.

The final performance of the night was Payson. She smiled and caught his eye before taking her starting pose. She looked gorgeous out there, her dark blue skirt setting a nice contrast to her light blue top, her eyes twinkling like the sparkles in her makeup.

The delicate sounds of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake poured out of the speakers and Payson moved along with the music as if it was flowing through her soul. It was stunning. One minute she was leaping across the floor gracefully, her movements as fluid as a stream itself, and the next she was tumbling across the mat, landing a perfect Double Straight, among other surprising power moves that she had been told were unreachable.

Austin couldn't suppress his awe from turning into a smile. Payson worked with the music and he didn't understand how she could still be so unsure of herself at times, especially when she performed like this.

The music ended as did Payson, seeming more like a ballerina than a gymnast as she did, and the entire audience burst into applause. Austin got to his feet and moved toward the mat, almost with consciously doing so. Payson took her bows and then quickly scurried off the mat, running over to him and into his open arms.

"That was amazing!" He said as he spun her around, not really giving a shit who was watching. He set her down, "You're amazing." His small correction was spoken softer, much softer than before and they both took notice.

"Thanks," She hugged him tightly again, "You're pretty fantastic yourself."

Austin smiled, knowing that tonight could be the beginning of something amazing.

**A/N: Hi Everybody!**

**I get distracted easily and while battaling writers block for my other story Endless, I got well...distracted. With this. It just sort of wrote itself and I couldn't just let it fester in the back of my mind and absolutely ruin any and all chance of ever finishing the half written chapter now could I?**

**No. I couldn't.**

**I hope you like it. Not sure if anything is going to come of this or not, but I'm honestly happy with it as is.**

**By the way, this has next to nothing to do with my other story, just brief mentions of the twins and a few other characters that I make up as I go along, but basically its just the twins. **

**I love the twins. **

**Please review, it really helps. With everything. :) **

**Love you all.**

**xoXoxoXoxoXox**


End file.
